


Face Claims

by hagridsboots



Series: Face Claims [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots
Series: Face Claims [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557469





	1. Brunette - 1 - 100

**1\. Adelaide Kane 💙**

****French, Irish, Scottish** **

****

**2\. Jourdan Dunn 🧡**

****Grenadian, Jamaican, Syrian** **

****

**3\. Adele Exarchopoulos 💚**

****French, Greek** **

****

**4\. Jasmine Tookes 🐐**

****African American, Barbadian, Brazilian, English, Irish** **

****

**5\. Ashley Moore 💜**

****African American** **

**6\. Alexandra Daddario 💛**

****Czech, English, Irish, Italian** **

****

**7\. Ally Brooke 🐐**

**African, Indigenous, Mexican, Spanish**

****

**8\. Amber Riley 🐐**

****

**9\. Ariana Grande 🖤**

****Abruzzese, Italian, Sicilian** **

****

**10\. Ashley Argota ❤️**

****Filipino** **

****

**11\. Aubrey Plaza 💙**

****African, English, German, Irish, Native American, Puerto Rican, Swiss German** **

****

**12\. Barbara Palvin 🐐**

****Hungarian** **

****

**13\. Christian Serratos 🐐**

****Italian, Mexican** **

****

**14\. Dena Kaplan 🐐**

****

**15\. Elizabeth Gillies 💛**

****English, Irish, Italian, Scottish** **

****

**16\. Ella Purnell 🐐**

****English** **

****

**17\. Hailee Steinfeld 🐐**

**African American, Ashkenazi Jewish, Boholano Filipino, English, German, Northern Irish, Scottish**

****

**18\. India Eisley 🐐**

****Argentinian, English, German, Scottish, Spanish** **

****

**19\. Jade Thirlwall 🐐**

****Egyptian, English, Yemeni** **

****

**20\. Jessica Sula 🐐**

****African Trinidadian, Chinese, Estonian, German** **

**21\. Sofia Carson 🐪**

****Arab, Colombian, English, Lebanese, Palestinian, Spanish, Syrian** **

****

**22\. Natalia Dyer 🐪**

**English**

****

**23\. Elodie Yung 🐪**

****Cambodian, French, Italian** **

****

**24\. Alycia Debnam-Carey ❤️**

****

**25\. Liana Liberato 🐪**

****Bohemian, Czech, English, French, German, Irish, Italian, Moravian** **

****

**26\. Zendaya**

****

**27\. Victoria Moroles 💚**

****Finnish, French Canadian, Mexican, Polish, Welsh** **

****

**28\. Madison Davenport**

****

**29\. Cierra Ramirez 💛**

****Colombian, Mexican** **

****

**30\. Debby Ryan 🖤**

****Irish** **

****

**31\. Emily Rudd ❤️**

****

**32\. Hayley Kiyoko**

****

**33\. Jesy Nelson 🧡**

**English**

****

**34\. Kelsey Chow**

****

**35\. Kiana Lede**

****

**36\. Klariza Clayton**

****

**37\. Lucy Hale**

****

**38\. Lyndsy Fonseca**

****

**39\. Madison McLaughlin**

****

**40\. Maggie Q**

****French, Irish, Polish, Vietnamese** **

**41\. Liv Tyler**

****

**42\. Heather Langenkamp**

****English, German, Irish, Scottish** **

****

**43\. Jena Malone**

****

**44\. Brooke Shields 💙**

**Dutch, English, French, German, Irish, Italian, Northern Irish, Scottish, Spanish, Welsh**

****

**45\. Quinn Shephard**

**46\. Stefania LaVie Owen**

****

**47\. Odeya Rush**

****

**48\. Jemima West**

****

**49\. Daisy Ridley**

****

**50\. Teresa Oman**

****

**51\. Taylor Hill**

****

**52\. Bridget Satterlee**

****

**53\. Amelia Zadro 💙**

****

**54\. Jenna Coleman**

****

**55\. Alexis G. Zall**

****

**56\. Magdalena Zalejska**

****

**57\. Astrid Berges-Frisbey 💙**

****English, French, Spanish** **

****

**58\. Zoey Deutch**

****

**59\. Alexandra Shipp 💙**

****African American, English, Irish, Northern Irish, Scottish** **

****

**60\. Chelsea Gilligan 💙**

****African American, Irish** **

**61\. Lily Collins**

****Ashkenazi Jewish, English, German** **

****

**62\. Cindy Kimberly**

****

**63\. Eiza Gonzalez 🧡**

**African, Andalusian, Aragonese, Asturian, Basque, Cantabrian, Castilian, Extremaduran, Galician, German, Indigenous, Italian, Leonese, Mexican, Portuguese, Spanish, Valencian**

****

**64\. Amber Stevens 🧡**

**African American, Dutch, English, German, Northern Irish, Norwegian, Welsh**

****

**65\. Lindsey Morgan**

****

**66\. Rowan Blanchard**

****

**67\. Maia Mitchell**

****

**68\. Shailene Woodley**

****

**69\. Tessa Brooks**

****

**70\. Priyanka Chopra**

****

**71\. Mackenzie Foy**

****

**72\. Bailee Madison 🧡**

**English, Irish**

****

**73\. Rachel Swindler**

****

**74\. Julie Chen**

****

**75\. Samantha Archibald**

****

**76\. Trinity Likins**

****

**77\. Ashleigh Murray 🧡**

****African American** **

****

**78\. Hannah Simone**

****

**79\. Chloe Bennet**

****

**80\. Paulina Singer**

****

**81\. Jameela Jamil**

****

**82\. Kacey Rohl**

****

**83\. Jasmine Cephas Jones**

****

**84\. Alexis Ren**

****English, German, Irish, Serbian** **

****

**85\. Alicia Sanz**

****

**86\. Sarah Jeffery**

****

**87\. Ana Golja 💚**

****Albanian** **

****

**88\. Amy Jackson**

****

**89\. Holly Marie Combs**

****

**90\. Beren Saat**

****

**91\. Izabela Vidovic**

****

**92\. Alice Englert 💚**

****English, German** **

****

**93\. Ciara Renee**

****

**94\. Brenda Song 💚**

****Hmong, Thai** **

****

**95\. Ashley Graham 💚**

****English, German, Scottish, Welsh** **

****

**96\. Ajiona Alexus 💚**

****African American** **

****

**97\. Adria Arjona 💚**

**Guatemala, Puerto Rican**

****

**98\. Brittany O'Grady**

****

**99\. Caitlin Stasey**

****

**100\. Danielle Rose Russell**

****English, German, Hungarian, Italian** **


	2. Brunette - 101 - 200

**101\. Emmy Rossum 💜**

****Ashkenazi Jewish, Dutch, English** **

****

**102\. Merritt Patterson**

****

**103\. Devery Jacobs 💜**

****First Nations, Mohawk** **

****

**104\. Allie Bertram**

****

**105\. Eliza Dushku 💜**

****Albanian, Danish, English, German, Irish** **

****

**106\. Frankie Adams**

****

**107\. Ellen Page**

****

**108\. Haley Lu Richardson 💜**

**English, French, French Canadian, German, Northern Irish, Scottish, Welsh**

****

**109\. Italia Ricci**

****

**110\. Antonina Vasylchenko**

****

**111\. Ivana Baquero**

****

**112\. Alicia Vikander 💜**

****Baltic German, Finnish, German** **

****

**113\. Camilla Belle 💜**

****Brazilian, English, French, German, Indigenous, Italian, Portuguese** **

****

**114\. Dilara Aksuyek**

****

**115\. Jessica Parker Kennedy**

****

**116\. Leighton Meester**

****

**117\. Jisoo Kim**

****

**118\. Monica Raymund**

****

**119\. Barbie Ferreira**

****

**120\. Nicole Beharie**

**121\. Katie Douglas**

****

**122\. Sohyun Kim**

****

**123\. Katrina Law**

****

**124\. Kristin Kreuk**

****

**125\. Lauren Cohan**

****

**126\. Jessica Lowndes**

****

**127\. Meghan Ory**

****

**128\. Yoo-Jung Kim**

****

**129\. Megan Boone**

****

**130\. Yvette Monreal**

****

**131\. Rachel Bilson 💛**

****Ashkenazi Jewish, Italian** **

****

**132\. Zella Day**

****

**133\. Rose Williams**

****

**134\. Sarah Bolger**

****

**135\. Seychelle Gabriel**

****

**136\. Paige Hurd**

****

**137\. Xenia Goodwin**

****

**138\. Seung-Yeon Gong**

****

**139\. Minka Kelly**

****

**140\. Tiffany Hwang**

**141\. Natasha Calis**

****

**142\. Dylan Gelula**

****

**143\. Kara Hayward**

****

**144\. Alexis Bledel**

****

**145\. Ashley Greene** **🖤**

****English, German, Scottish** **

****

**146\. Hi Lee**

****

**147\. Laneya Grace**

****

**148\. Oona Chaplin 🖤**

****Chilean, English, Irish, Mapuche, Scottish, Spanish, Romanian** **

****

**149\. Kristina Romanova**

****

**150\. Freya Tingley**

****

**151\. Alex Morgan**

****

**152\. Sofie Dossi**

****

**153\. Jodelle Ferland**

****

**154\. Hye-Kyo Song**

****

**155\. Katie Findlay**

****

**156\. Golshifteh Farahani**

****

**157\. Maisie Williams**

****

**158\. Krystal Jung** **🖤**

****Korean** **

****

**159\. Jena Goldsack**

****

**160\. Sierra Kusterbeck**

****

**161\. Samantha Barks**

****

**162\. Summer Bishil**

****

**163\. Ingrid Nilsen**

****

**164\. Nathalie Emmanuel**

****

**165\. Poppy Drayton**

****

**166\. Troian Bellisario**

****

**167\. Marie Avgeropoulos**

****

**168\. Kylie Bunbury**

****

**169\. Seohyun**

****

**170\. Gayoon**

**171\. Ji-Hyun Jun**

****

**172\. Mila Kunis ❤️**

****Ashkenazi Jewish** **

****

**173\. Sophie Cookson**

****

**174\. Hayley Atwell**

****

**175\. Ashleigh Cummings**

****

**176\. Malina Weissman**

****

**177\. Katherine Langford**

****

**178\. Olivia Cooke ❤️**

****English** **

****

**179\. Allison Williams**

****

**180\. Catalina Sandino Moreno**

**181.** **Chrissy Costanza**

****

**182\. Megan Nicole**

****

**183\. Lynn Gunn**

****

**184\. Dakota Johnson**

****

**185\. Zooey Deschanel**

****

**186\. Kathryn McCormick**

**18** **7\. Hanna Juzon**

**188\. Gemma Arterton 🐶**

****English, German, Matrilineal Jewish, Scottish** **

****

**189\. Genevieve Gaunt**

****

**190\. Ryn Weaver**

****

**191\. Chrishell Stubbs**

****

**192\. Jessica Ann Strother**

****

**193\. Kiko Mizuhara**

****

**194\. April Pearson**

****

**195\. Lauren De Graaf**

****

**196\. Taylor Lashae**

****

**197\. Shin Hye Park**

****

**198\. Lina Hoss**

****

**199\. Danielle Haim**

****

**200\. Dominique Provost-Chalkley**

****


	3. Brunette - 201 - 300

**201\. Adrianne Ho 🐺**

****Chinese** **

****

**202\. Lauren Mayberry**

****

**203\. Chiara Scelsi**

**204\. Martina Stoessel 🐺**

**Argentinian, German, Spanish**

****

**205\. Ana De Armas 🐺**

****Cuban, Spanish** **

****

**206\. Brittany Curran**

****

**207\. Medalion Rahimi 🐫**

****

**208\. Jade Tailor**

****

**209\. Keisha Castle-Hughes**

****

**210\. Ellise Chappell**

****

**211\. Giza Lagarce**

****

**212\. Jessica Barden**

****

**213\. Grace Victoria Cox**

****

**214\. Mawra Hocane**

****

**215\. Simay Barlas**

****

**216\. Maria Ehrich**

****

**217\. Natasha Negovanlis**

****

**218\. Raffey Cassidy**

****

**219\. Gabrielle Aplin**

****

**220\. Anastasia Tsilimpiou**

**221\. Natalie Portman 🐻**

****Ashkenazi Jewish** **

****

**222\. Anna Popplewell 🐻**

****English** **

****

**223\. Marion Cotillard**

**224\. Emilie De Ravin**

****

**225\. Alexandra Dowling**

****

**226\. Lucy Lawless**

****

**227\. Louise Brealey**

****

**228\. Laura Donnelly**

****

**229\. Maggie Gyllenhaal**

****

**230\. Felicity Jones**

****

**231\. Louise Barnes**

****

**232\. Yuliya Snigir**

****

**234\. Gulcan Arslan**

****

**235\. Nora Jane Noone**

****

**236\. Claire Foy**

****

**237\. Pelin Karahan**

****

**238\. Oyku Karayel**

****

**239\. Blanca Suarez**

****

**240\. Elinor Crawley**

**241\. Allison Miller 🐲**

****German Jewish, Italian** **

****

**242\. Anna Cathcart 🐲**

****

**243\. Amy Acker 🐲**

****English, French, German, Irish, Scottish, Welsh** **

****

**244\. Aubrey Peeples 🐲**

****English, German, Hungarian** **

****

**245\. Alexandra Park 🐲**

****

**246\. Amanda Arcuri 🐲**

****Argentinian, Italian** **

****

**247\. Amanda Steele 🐲**

****

**248\. Ariel Winter 🐲**

**English, French, German, Greek**

****

**249\. Ariel Lin 🐲**

****Taiwanese** **

****

**250\. Alexa Steele 🐲**

****Filipino** **

****

**251\. Aimee Carrero 🐲**

****Dominican, Puerto Rican** **

****

**252\. Aimee Teegarden 🐲**

****English, German, Norwegian, Welsh** **

****

**253\. Addison Timlin 🐲**

****Irish** **

****

**254\. Antonia Thomas 🐲**

****African Jamaican, English, Welsh** **

****

**255\. Alisha Boe 🐲**

****Norwegian, Somali** **

****

**256\. Aamina Sheikh 🐲**

****Pakistani** **

****

**257\. Alia Bhatt 🐲**

****Indian** **

****

**258\. Adaa Khan 🐲**

****Indian** **

****

**259\. Aditi Ravi 🐲**

****Indian** **

****

**260\. Aditi Sharma 🐲**

****Indian** **

****

**261\. America Ferrera 🦍**

****Honduran, Indigenous, Spanish, Swedish** **

****

**262\. Anya Taylor-Joy 🦍**

****Argentinian, Scottish, Spanish** **

****

**263\. Auli'i Cravalho 🦍**

****Chinese, Irish, Native Hawaiian, Portuguese, Puerto Rican** **

****

**264\. Alissa Skovbye 🦍**

****

**265\. Alexandria Benoit 🦍**

****

**266\. Aislinn Paul 🦍**

****English** **

****

**267\. Alexa Grasso 🦍**

****Mexican** **

****

**268\. Alessandra Ambrosio 🦍**

****Brazilian, Italian, Polish, Portuguese** **

****

**269\. Alanna Arrington 🦍**

**African American, Czech, German, Slovak, Swedish**

****

**270\. Ciara Bravo 🦍**

****Hispanic, Irish** **

****

**271\. Daniela Bobadilla 🦍**

****Mexican** **

****

**272\. Emily Browning 🦍**

****

**273\. Emma Fuhrmann 🦍**

****English, German, Irish, Luxembourgish** **

****

**274\. Emilia Clarke 🦍**

**English, German, Indian, Welsh**

****

**275\. Jasmine Thompson 🦍**

****Chinese, English** **

****

**276\. Dichen Lachman 🦍**

****English, German, Nepalese Tibetan** **

****

**277\. Marina Diamandis 🦍**

****Greek, Welsh** **

****

**278\. Cree Cicchino 🦍**

****MultiRacial** **

****

**279\. Dua Lipa 🦍**

****Albanian, Bosniak** **

****

**280\. Lucy Loken 🦍**

****German, Italian, Norwegian** **

****

**281\. Kristine Froseth 🐩**

****Norwegian** **

****

**282\. Winona Ryder 🐩**

****Ashkenazi Jewish, Belgian, English, German, Irish** **

****

**283\. Amanda Cerny 🐩**

**284\. Ann Kathrin-Brommel 🐩**

****

**285\. Anne Curtis 🐩**

****English, Filipino, German, Irish, Italian, Pangasinan, Sicilian** **

****

**286\. Alice Goodwin 🐩**

****

**287\. Berguzar Korel 🐩**

****Turkish** **

****

**288\. Alison Brie 🐩**

**Ashkenazi Jewish, Dutch, English, German, Scottish**

****

**289\. Danna Garcia 🐩**

****Colombian** **

****

**290\. Elizabeth Olsen 🐩**

****English, French, German, Italian, Norwegian** **

****

**291\. Emily Deschanel 🐩**

****Cornish, Dutch, English, French, German, Irish, Northern Irish, Swiss** **

****

**292\. Francia Raisa 🐩**

****Honduran, Mexican** **

****

**293\. Gina Carano 🐩**

**Dutch, English, German, Italian, Northern Irish, Scottish**

****

**294\. Florencia Bertotti 🐩**

****

**295\. Tang Wei 🐩**

****Chinese** **

****

**296\. Selena Gomez 🐩**

****Italian, Mexican** **

****

**297\. Bellamy Young 🐩**

****

**298\. Ashley Madekwe 🐩**

****Nigerian, Swiss** **

**299\. Dodie Clark 🐩**

****

**300\. Angel Coulby 🐩**

****African Guyanese, English** **

****


	4. Brunette - 301 - 400

**301\. Jihyo Park 🐆**

****Korean** **

****

**302\. Anupriya Kapoor 🐆**

****Indian, Uttar Pradesh** **

****

**303\. Jieun Lee 🐆**

****Korean** **

****

**304\. Anushka Sharma 🐆**

****Garhwali, Indian, Uttar Pradesh** **

****

**305\. Asami Zdrenka 🐆**

****Danish, English, Irish, Japanese** **

****

**306\. Hyejeong Shin 🐆**

****Korean** **

****

**307\. Victoria Justice 🐆**

****English, French, German, Irish, Puerto Rican** **

****

**308\. Vanessa Morgan 🐆**

****Scottish, Tanzanian** **

****

**309\. Melanie Scrofano 🐆**

****French Canadian, Italian, Sicilian** **

****

**310\. Monica Bellucci 🐆**

****Italian** **

****

**311\. Adachi Rika**

****

**312\. Camila Queiroz**

****

**313\. Chloe Bridges**

****

**314\. Chantal Thuy**

****

**315\. Constance Marie**

****

**316\. Cobie Smulders**

****

**317\. Crystal Kay**

****

**318\. Cristine Prosperi**

****

**319\. Jiwoo Kim**

****

**320\. Dascha Polanco**

**321\. Miranda Cosgrove**

****

**322\. Kira Kosarin**

****

**323\. Emma Chamberlain**

****

**324\. Liza Koshy**

****

**325\. Colleen Ballinger**

****

**326\. Zoe Sugg**

****

**327\. Eva Gutowski**

****

**328\. Maddie Ziegler**

****

**329\. Mackenzie Ziegler**

****

**330\. Erika Costell**

****

**331\. Hailey Orona**

****

**332\. Rosanna Pansino**

****

**333\. Bethany Mota**

****

**334\. Jenna Marbles**

****

**335\. Miranda Kerr**

****

**336\. Irina Shayk**

****

**338\. Madison Beer**

****

**339.**


	5. Blonde - 1 - 100

**1\. Kathryn Newton**

****English** **

**2\. Adrianne Palicki 🦊**

****German, Hungarian, Polish** **

****

**3\. Halston Sage**

****

**4\. Dove Cameron 🦊**

**Austrian, English, French, German, Scottish**

****

**5\. Sabrina Carpenter 🦊**

****English, German, Irish** **

****

**6\. Skyler Samuels 🦊**

****

**7\. Willa Fitzgerald 🦊**

**English, German, Irish**

****

**8\. Emily Bett Rickards**

****

**9\. Perrie Edwards**

**10\. Alicia Banit**

****

**11\. Ashley Benson 🦊**

****Danish, English, German, Irish** **

****

**12\. Bea Miller**

****

**13\. Bella Thorne**

****

**14\. Blake Lively**

****

**15\. Cara Delevingne**

****

**16\. Cariba Heine**

****

**17\. Claire Holt 🦊**

****English** **

****

**18\. Dianna Agron**

****

**19\. Virginia Gardner**

****

**20\. Indiana Evans**

**21\. Isabel Durant**

****

**22\. Julianne Hough**

****

**23\. Laura Haddock**

****

**24\. Nathalia Ramos**

****

**25\. Olivia Holt 🐵**

****English, Scandinavian** **

****

**26\. Stefanie Scott 🐵**

**Czech, English, German, Irish**

****

**27\. Jennifer Jason Leigh**

****

**28\. Sarah Michelle Gellar**

****

**29\. Elisabeth Shue**

****

**30\. Alicia Silverstone 🐵**

****Ashkenazi Jewish, Scottish** **

**31\. Maddie Hasson 🐵**

****

**32\. Elizabeth Banks**

****

**33\. Teresa Klamert**

****

**34\. Imogen Poots**

****

**35\. Hannah Murray 🐵**

**English, Irish**

****

**36\. Marnie Harris**

****

**37\. Gabriella Wilde**

****

**38\. Teresa Palmer**

****

**39\. Meaghan Martin**

****

**40\. Emily Osment**

****

**41\. Lily James**

****

**42\. Lili Reinhart**

****

**43\. Freya Mavor**

****

**44\. Ana Mulvoy-Ten 🦝**

****Irish, Spanish** **

****

**45\. Carey Mulligan 🦝**

****English, Irish, Welsh** **

****

**46\. Nicole Franzel**

****

**47\. Gigi Hadid 🦝**

****Arab Palestinian, Dutch** **

****

**48\. Hermione Corfield**

****

**49\. Billie Catherine Lourd 🦝**

**Ashkenazi Jewish, English, Irish, Russian, Scottish**

****

**50\. Andrea Brooks**

****

**51\. Haley Bennett**

****

**52\. Holliday Grainger**

****

**53\. Tae-Yeon Kim**

****

**54\. Kirsten Dunst**

****

**55\. Nicola Peltz**

****

**56\. Lele Pons**

****

**57\. Alona Tal 🦝**

****Ashkenazi Jewish, Isreali , Sephardi Jewish** **

****

**58\. Hayden Panettiere**

****

**59\. Dakota Fanning**

****English, French, German** **

****

**60\. Lily Rabe**

****

**61\. Margo Harshman**

****

**62\. Eliza Taylor 🐱**

****

**63\. Gaia Weiss**

****

**64\. Lea Seydoux**

****

**65\. Frida Gustavsson**

****

**66\. Cailin Russo**

****

**67\. Amanda Seyfried 🐱**

****English, German, Northern Irish, Scottish, Welsh** **

****

**68\. Penelope Mitchell**

****

**69\. Emily Wickersham**

****

**70\. Brit Marling**

****

**71\. Elle Fanning 🐱**

****English, French, German** **

****

**72\. Chachi Gonzales**

****

**73\. Daisy Clementine Smith**

****

**74\. Kiernan Shipka 🐱**

****Bohemian, Czech, English, French, German, Irish, Italian, Scottish** **

****

**75\. Arielle Kebbel**

****

**76\. Gage Golightly**

****

**77\. Louane Emera**

****

**78\. Allie Deberry 🐱**

****

**79\. Abigail Breslin 🐱**

****Ashkenazi Jewish, British Isles** **

****

**80\. Sasha Pieterse**

****

**81\. Jennifer Morrison**

****

**82\. Lily Loveless**

****

**83\. Tamsin Egerton**

****

**84\. Tracy Spiridakos 🦁**

****Greek** **

****

**85\. Pom Klementieff**

****

**86\. Karlie Kloss**

****

**87\. Olesya Rulin**

****

**88\. Hannah New**

****

**89\. Nastya Kusakina 🦁**

****

**90\. Rose Bertram**

**91\. Daphne Groeneveld**

****

**92\. Sarah Gadon**

****

**93\. Eliza Bennett**

****

**94\. Lucy Boynton**

****

**95\. Bebe Rexha**

****

**96\. Carrie Underwood**

****

**97\. Zara Larsson**

****

**98\. Hunter King**

****

**99\. Hailey Bieber 🦁**

**Brazilian, English, French Canadian, German, Irish, Italian, Portuguese, Scottish, Sicilian, Spanish**

****

**100\. Meg Donnelly**

****


	6. Blonde - 101 - 200

**101\. Clemence Poesy**

****

**102\. Sophie Lowe**

****

**103\. Diane Kruger**

****

**104\. Gemma Ward**

****

**105\. Emma Rigby**

****

**106\. Adelaide Clemens 🐨**

****

**107\. A.J. Cook 🐨**

****English, Northern Irish, Scottish** **

****

**108\. Anna Paquin 🐨**

****Dutch, French Canadian, German, Irish** **

****

**109\. Anna Camp 🐨**

****Dutch, English, French, Scottish** **

****

**110\. Ashley Olsen 🐨**

****English, French, German, Italian, Norwegian** **

****

**111\. Mia Wasikowska**

****

**112\. Tabrett Bethell**

****

**113\. Miranda Otto**

****

**114\. Michelle Pfeiffer**

****

**115\. Emilia Fox**

****

**116\. Amy Poehler 🐨**

****Azorean, English, German, Irish, Portuguese** **

****

**117\. Ashley Tisdale 🐨**

****Ashkenazi Jewish, English, German, Irish, Scottish** **

****

**118\. Amanda Schull 🐨**

**English, German**

****

**119\. Alice Eve 🐨**

**English, Irish, Welsh**

****

**120\. Abby** **Elliott 🐨**

**English, French, German, Scottish**

**121\. Abby Ross 🐼**

****

**122\. Abbie Cornish 🐼**

****English** **

****

**123\. Alexa Vega 🐼**

****Colombian, English, French** **

****

**124\. Adamari Lopez 🐼**

****Puerto Rican** **

**125\. Ava Kolker 🐼**

****

**126\. Audrey Whitby 🐼**

****

**127\. AnnaSophia Robb 🐼**

****Danish, English, German, Irish, Scottish, Swedish** **

****

**128\. Angourie Rice 🐼**

****British Isles** **

****

**129\. Andrea Barber 🐼**

****

**130\. Anne Winters 🐼**

****

**131\. Ashley Wagner 🐼**

****German** **

****

**132\. Ali Stroker 🐼**

**English, German, Irish, Scottish, Swiss German**

****

**133\. Allison Harvard 🐼**

****English** **

****

**134\. Ana Hickmann 🐼**

****Brazilian, German** **

****

**135\. Britt Robertson 🐼**

****English, German, Irish, Northern Irish, Scottish, Swiss, Welsh** **

****

**136\. Brighton Sharbino 🐼**

****

**137\. Bridgit Mendler 🐼**

****

**138\. Christina Ricci 🐼**

****Irish, Italian, Northern Irish** **

****

**139\. Carlson Young 🐼**

****Danish, English, French, Irish, Swedish** **

****

**140\. Emily Kinney 🐼**

****English, German, Irish** **

**141\. Allie Grant 🐃**

****

**142\. Peyton List 🐃**

****English, French, German, Scottish** **

****

**143\. Caity Lotz**

****

**144\. Bar Refaeli 🐃**

**Ashkenazi Jewish, Sephardi Jewish**

****

**145\. Charlize Theron 🐃**

**Afrikaner, Dutch, French Huguenot, Khosian**

**146\. Brooklyn Decker 🐃**

**Dutch, English, French, German, Irish**

****

**147\. Sojung Chu**

****

**148\. Brooke Hogan 🐃**

****English, French, German, Irish, Italian, Scottish** **

****

**149\. Ellen Pompeo**

****

**150\. Chelsea Kane 🐃**

****English, German, Irish** **

****

**151\. Emily Vancamp**

****

**152\. Abby Champion 🐃**

****

**153\. Erika Linder**

****

**154\. Abby Brothers 🐃**

****

**155\. GiGi Gorgeous**

****

**156\. Chloe Grace Moretz 🐃**

**English, German, Scottish, Swiss German, Welsh**

****

**157\. Chaewon Park**

****

**158\. Evanna Lynch 🐃**

****Irish** **

****

**159\. Josefine Frida Pettersen 🐃**

****Norwegian** **

****

**160\. Elisha Cuthbert 🐃**

****English, Scottish** **

****

**161\. Jinsoul Jung**

****

**162\. Faith Hill 🐏**

****Cornish, Dutch, English, French, German, Irish, Northern Irish, Scottish, Welsh** **

****

**163\. Kehlani**

****

**164\. Gemma Atkinson 🐏**

****

**165\. Dahyun Kim**

****

**166\. Monica Potter 🐏**

****

**167\. Jung Eun Kim**

****

**168\. Candice King 🐏**

****English, French, Norwegian, Swiss Romansh** **

****

**169\. Lucy Fry**

****

**170\. Taylor Swift 🐏**

**Belgian Walloon, Dutch, English, French, German, Irish, Italian, Northern Irish, Scottish, Swedish**

****

**171\. Xiening Liu**

****

**172\. Margot Robbie 🐏**

****German, Scottish, Sorbian** **

****

**173\. Pia Mia**

****

**174\. Scarlett Johansson 🐏**

****Ashkenazi Jewish, Danish, Swedish** **

****

**175\. Robin Wright**

****

**176\. Vanessa Kirby 🐏**

****English** **

****

**177\. Rosamund Pike**

****

**178\. Yael Grobglas 🐏**

****Austrian, French Jewish, Isreali** **

****

**179\. Saoirse Ronan**

****

**180\. Rose McIver 🐏**

**English, Scottish**

****

**181\. Tiffany Young**

****

**182\. Yvonne Strahovski 🐑**

****Polish** **

****

**183\. Ulrikke Falch**

****

**184\. Nicky Whelan 🐑**

****

**185\. Chaeyoung Park**

****

**186\. Hannah Murray 🐑**

****English, Irish** **

****

**187\. Tati Gabrielle**

****

**188\. Lucie Rose Donlan 🐑**

****

**189\. Suran Shin**

****

**190\. Rachel McAdams 🐑**

****Dutch, English, German, Irish, Scottish, Welsh** **

****

**191\. Yubin Kim**

****

**192\. Josie Totah**

****

**193\. Rachel Keller**

****

**194\. Hari Nef**

****

**195\. Irene Ferreiro**

****

**196\. Danielle MacDonald**

****

**197\. Jenny Boyd**

****

**198\. Brianne Howey**

****

**199\. Camila Morrone**

****

**200\. Florence Pugh**

****


	7. Blonde - 201 - 300

**201\. Olivia DeJonge**

****

**202\. Hyo-Jung Kim**

****

**203\. Hunter Schafer**

****

**204\. Amy Pham**

****

**205\. Ester Exposito**

****

**206\. Josephine Langford**

****

**207\. Katheryn Winnick**

****

**208\. Tamzin Merchant**

****

**209\. Erin Moriarty**

****

**210\. Samara Weaving**

****

**211\. Andreja Pejic**

****

**212\. Dinah Jane Hansen**

****

**213\. Este Haim**

****

**214\. Jasmine Sanders**

****

**215\. Jennifer Lawrence**

****

**216\. Jessica Lange**

****

**217\. Jodie Foster**

****

**218\. Kirsten Vangsness**

****

**219\. Kristen Bell**

****

**220\. Kristen Wiig**

**221\. Melissa Benoist**

****

**222\. Miley Cyrus**

****

**223\. Nina Nesbitt**

****

**224\. Rebel Wilson**

****

**225\. Rita Ora**

****

**226\. Rita Volk**

****

**227\. Sarah Paulson**

****

**228\. Taylor Momsen**

****

**229\. Tori Kelly**

****

**230\. Veronica Dunne**

****

**231\. Piper Perabo**

****

**232\. Renee Olstead**

****

**233\. Spencer Locke**

****

**234\. Sara Paxton**

****

**235\. Katelyn Tarver**

****

**236\. Annalynne McCord**

****

**237\. Ayla Kell**

****

**238\. Becca Tobin**

****

**239\. Hilary Duff**

****

**240\. Aly Michalka**

**241\. Mia Talerico**

****

**242\. Lizzy Greene**

****

**243\. Lauren Riihimaki**

****

**244\. Rebecca Zamolo**

****

**245\. Alisha Marie**

****

**246\. Wengie**

****

**247\. Loren Gray**

****

**248\. Jordyn Jones**

****

**249.** **Alissa Violet**

****

**250\. Lisa Mantler 251. Lena Mantler**

****

**252\. Grace Helbig**

****

**253\. Justine Ezarik**

****

**254\. Louise Pentland**

****

**255\. Jenn McAllister**

****

**256\. Jennette McCurdy**

****

**257\. Melissa Rauch**

****

**258\. Maria Sharapova**

****

**259\. Jessica Simpson**

****

**260\. Christina Aguilera**

****

**261\. Cameron Diaz**

****

**262\. Paris Hilton**

****

**263\. Kim Petras**

****

**264\. Uma Thurman**

****

**265\. Katie Cassidy**

****

**266\. Suki Waterhouse**

****

**267\. Candice Swanepoel**

****

**268\. Shakira**

****

**269.**


	8. Black Hair - 1 - 100

**1\. Jessica Henwick 🐯**

****Chinese, English, Singaporean** **

**2\. Bianca Santos**

****

**3\. Lana Condor**

****

**4\. Camila Mendes 🐯**

****Brazilian, Italian,** **Portuguese****

**5\. Ashika Pratt 🐯**

****English, Fijian Indian** **

****

**6\. Constance Wu**

****

**7\. Courtney Eaton**

****

**8\. Cynthy Wu**

****

**9\. Emeraude Toubia 🐯**

****Lebanese, Mexican** **

****

**10\. Jamie Chung**

****

**11\. Julia Jones**

****

**12\. Kaya Royster**

****

**13\. Leigh-Anne Pinnock**

****

**14\. Naya Rivera**

****

**15\. Sandra Oh**

****

**16\. Shay Mitchell**

****

**17\. Tasie Lawrence**

****

**18\. Vanessa Hudgens 🐯**

****Chinese, Filipino, Irish, Native American, Spanish** **

****

**19\. Kiersey Clemons**

****

**20\. Grace Phipps**

**21\. Jennifer Connelly**

****

**22\. Thuy Trang**

****

**23\. Fan Bingbing**

****

**24\. Jessica Lu**

****

**25\. Tao Okamoto**

****

**26\. Karen Fukuhara**

**27\. Jessica De Gouw**

****

**28\. Arden Cho 🐴**

****Korean** **

****

**29\. Neelam Gill**

****

**30\. Sonam Kapoor**

****

**31\. Zoe Kravitz**

****

**32\. Rooney Mara**

****

**33\. Naomi Scott**

****

**34\. Aja Naomi King 🐴**

****African American** **

****

**35\. Imaan Hammam**

****

**36\. Ming Xi**

****

**37\. Ksenia Solo**

****

**38\. Aisha Dee 🐴**

****

**39\. Sydney Park**

****

**40\. Katie McGrath**

**41\. Samantha Logan**

****

**42\. Diane Guerrero 🦄**

****Colombian** **

****

**43\. Alisha Wainwright**

****

**44\. Jennie Kim**

****

**45\. Zoe Saldana**

****

**46\. Aiysha Hart 🦄**

****English, Saudi** **

****

**47\. Amandla Stenberg 🦄**

****African American, Danish, Greenlandic** **

****

**48\. Melisa Asli Pamuk**

****

**49\. China Anne McClain**

****

**50\. Danielle Nicolet**

****

**51\. Logan Browning**

****

**52\. Karrueche Tran**

****

**53\. Daniela Ruah**

****

**54\. Lesley-Ann Brandt**

****

**55\. Tiffany Boone**

****

**56\. Rila Fukushima**

****

**57\. Rosa Salazar**

****

**58\. Yara Shahidi 🦄**

****African American, Ghanaian, Iranian** **

****

**59\. Vanessa Marano 🦄**

****English, Irish, Italian** **

****

**60\. Sofia Black D.Elia**

****

**🦓**

**61\. Shereen Cutkelvin**

****

**62\. Anna Speckhart**

****

**63\. Jamila Velazquez**

****

**64\. Becky G**

****

**65\. Kat Graham**

****

**66\. Claire Boucher "Grimes"**

****

**67\. Ashley Frangipane "Halsey"**

****

**68\. Dani Kim**

****

**69\. Raina Hein**

****

**70\. Ali Michael**

****

**71\. Senait Gidey**

****

**72\. Daiane Sodre**

****

**73\. Freida Pinto**

****

**74\. Lydia Graham**

****

**75\. Julia Goldani Telles**

****

**76\. Anais Mali**

****

**77\. Aamito Lagum**

****

**78\. Merve Bolugur**

****

**79\. Julia Barretto**

****

**80\. Melodie Monrose**

****

**🦌**

**81\. Hazal Kaya**

****

**82\. Isabella Peschardt**

****

**83\. Emma Dumont**

****

**84\. Lauren Jauregui**

****

**85\. Lana Parrilla**

****

**86\. Tracy Ifeachor**

****

**87\. Emmanuelle Chriqui**

****

**88\. Maisie Richardson-Sellers**

****

**89\. Michelle Ryan**

****

**90\. Meganne Young**

****

**91\. Sophie Okonedo**

****

**92\. Aunjanue Ellis**

****

**93\. Aslilhan Gurbuz**

****

**94\. Saadet Aksoy**

****

**95\. Jessica Lucas**

****

**96\. Sara Tomko**

****

**97\. Ebonee Noel**

****

**98\. Joana Metrass**

****

**99\. Beste Kokdemir**

****

**100\. Selma Ergec**

****


	9. Black Hair - 101 - 200

**101\. Amber Midthunder 🦡**

****English, Native American, Norwegian, Sioux** **

****

**102\. Ashley Liao 🦡**

****Chinese** **

****

**103\. Abbi Jacobson 🦡**

****Ashkenazi Jewish** **

****

**104\. Aarti Mann 🦡**

****Bengali Hindu** **

****

**105\. Alexis Knapp 🦡**

****Cuban, Dutch, Ecuadorian, English, German, Irish** **

****

**106\. Adeline Rudolph 🦡**

****German, Korean** **

****

**107\. Angela Bassett 🦡**

****African American** **

****

**108\. Awkwafina 🦡**

****Chinese, Korean** **

****

**109\. Aishwarya Rai 🦡**

****Tuluva Indian** **

****

**110\. Adriana Lima 🦡**

****African, Brazilian, French, Indigenous, Japanese, Portuguese, Swiss** **

****

**111\. Abigail Ratchford 🦡**

****

**112\. Eva Green 🦡**

****Breton, French, Sephardi Jewish, Spanish, Swedish** **

****

**113\. Diamond White 🦡**

****African American** **

****

**114\. Gemma Chan 🦡**

****Chinese** **

****

**115\. Missy Elliott 🦡**

****African American** **

****

**116\. Demi Moore 🦡**

****English, Scottish** **

****

**117\. Evangeline Lilly 🦡**

**English, Irish**

****

**118\. Layla Alizada 🦡**

****Afghan** **

****

**119\. Ziyi Zhang 🦡**

****Chinese** **

****

**120\. Bai Ling 🦡**

****Chinese** **

**121\. Kathy Jeung 🐸**

****Chinese** **

****

**122\. Zhao Wei 🐸**

****Chinese** **

****

**123\. Aditi Rao Hydari 🐸**

****Hyderabadi, Konkani, Indian** **

****

**124\. Alyssa Diaz 🐸**

****Colombian, Irish, Mexican** **

****

**125\. Angelababy 🐸**

****Chinese, German** **

****

**126\. Antoinette Robertson 🐸**

****African Jamaican** **

****

**127\. Ayelet Zurer 🐸**

****Ashkenazi Jewish** **

****

**128\. Berenice Marlohe 🐸**

****Cambodian, Chinese, French** **

****

**129\. Bianca Lawson 🐸**

****African American, Blackfoot, Creole, Italian, Native American, Portuguese** **

****

**130\. Brianna Hildebrand 🐸**

****English, German, Irish, Mexican** **

****

**131\. Brianne Tju 🐸**

****Chinese, Indonesian** **

****

**132\. Haley Tju 🐸**

****Chinese, Indonesian** **

****

**133\. Billie Eilish 🐸**

****Belgian, English, Flemish, Irish, Northern Irish, Scottish** **

****

**134\. Alice Pagani 🐸**

****

**135\. Michelle Rodriguez 🐸**

****Dominican, Puerto Rican** **

****

**136\. Nicole Scherzinger 🐸**

****Filipino, Native Hawaiian, Polish, Ukrainian** **

****

**137\. Ginnifer Goodwin**

****

**138\. Cynthia Addai-Robinson**

****

**139\. Rachel Shelley**

****

**140\. Christie Laing**

**141\. Skai Jackson**

****

**142\. SSSniperwolf**

****

**143\. Lilly Singh**

****

**144\. Malu Trevejo**

****

**145\. Anna Akana**

****

**146\. Rihanna**

****

**147\. Nicki Minaj**

****

**148\. Sunny Leone**

****

**149\. AJ Lee**

****

**150\. Melina Perez**

****

**151\. Pauley Perrete**

****

**152\. FKA Twigs**

****

**153\. Sandra Oh**

****

**154.**


	10. Red Hair - 1 - 100

**1\. Sadie Sink 🐮**

**English, German, Irish**

**2\. Sophie Turner 🐮**

****English** **

****

**3\. Alexandra Breckenridge 🐮**

****English, Irish** **

****

**4\. Bonnie Wright 🐮**

****English, Irish** **

****

**5.** **Bryce Dallas Howard 🐮**

****Dutch, English, French, Irish, Scottish** **

****

**6\. Deborah Ann Woll**

**German, Irish**

****

**7\. Isla Fisher**

****

**8\. Jayma Mays**

****

**9\. Jessica Chastain**

****

**10\. Karen Gillan**

****

**11\. Katherine McNamara 🐮**

****Irish, Welsh** **

****

**12\. Kate Mara**

****

**13\. Luca Hollestelle 🐮**

****Dutch** **

****

**14\. Rachelle Lefevre**

**15\. Molly Quinn**

****

**16\. Ciara Baxendale 🐮**

****

**17\. Louisa Connolly-Burnham**

****

**18\. Lily Cole**

****

**19\. Daria Sidorchuk**

****

**20\. Jenna Thiam**

**21\. Jane Levy 🐷**

****Ashkenazi Jewish, English, Irish, Scottish** **

****

**22\. Luanna Perez**

****

**23\. Amy Adams 🐷**

**Danish, English, German, Irish, Northern Irish, Norwegian, Scottish, Swiss German, Welsh**

****

**24\. Emma Stone 🐷**

****English, German, Irish, Scottish, Swedish, Swiss German, Welsh** **

****

**25\. Cintia Dicker 🐷**

****German** **

****

**26\. Anneliese Van Der Pol**

****

**27\. Gillian Anderson**

****

**28\. Susan Coffey**

****

**29\. Eleanor Tomlinson**

****

**30\. Emily Beecham**

****

**31\. Natalya Piro**

****

**32\. Alyson Hannigan 🐷**

****Ashkenazi Jewish, Irish** **

****

**33\. Julianne Moore**

****

**34\. Christina Hendricks**

****

**35\. Alina Kovalenko 🐷**

****Ukrainian** **

**36\. Sophia Lillis 🐷**

**Irish, Polish, Swiss German**

****

**37\. Galadriel Stineman**

****

**38\. Maddison Brown**

****

**39\. Elyse Levesque**

****

**40\. Amy Manson**

****

**41\. Rachel Hurd Wood**

****

**42\. Leona Vaughan**

****

**43\. Holland Roden 🦏**

****English** **

****

**44\. Kate Walsh**

****

**45\. Madelaine Petsch**

****

**46\. Leanne Lapp**

****

**47\. Sarah Rafferty**

****

**48\. Rose Leslie**

****

**49\. Amybeth McNulty 🦏**

****Canadian, Irish** **

****

**50\. Sophie Skelton**

****

**51\. Hera Hilmar**

****

**52\. Lotte Verbeek**

****

**53\. Melinda Clarke**

****

**54\. Laura Leighton**

****

**55\. Sarah Drew**

****

**56\. Anastasia Baranova 🦏**

****

**57\. Elena Satine 🦏**

****Georgian** **

****

**58\. Francesca Capaldi**

****

**59\. Julie McNiven**

****

**60\. Georgie Henley**

****

**61\. Janet Devlin**

****

**62\. Ebba Zingmark 🦛**

****

**63\. Jackie Emerson 🦛**

****Alsatian, English, French, German, Irish, Scottish** **

****

**64\. Katie Leclerc**

****

**65\. Darya Lebedeva**

****

**66\. Niamh Wilson**

****

**67\. Renee Mittelstaedt**

****

**68\. Helena McKelvie**

****

**69\. Haley Ramm**

****

**70\. Nastya Pindeeva**

****

**71\. Lalisa Manoban "Lisa"**

****

**72\. Brooke Williams**

****

**73\. Riley Rasmussen**

****

**74\. Grace Holley**

****

**75\. Rebecca Breeds**

**76\. Lindsay Duncan**

****

**77\. Rebecca Mader**

****

**78\. Kate Winslet**

****

**79\. Sheridan Smith**

**80\. Annie Wersching**

****

**81\. Clara Paget**

****

**82\. Isolda Dychauk**

****

**83\. Meryem Uzerli**

****

**84\. Pihla Viitala**

****

**85\. Amy Wren**

****

**86\. Vahide Percin**

****

**87\. Tamla Kari**

****

**88\. Isabella Blake-Thomas**

****

**89\. Brooklynn Proulx**

****

**90\. Laoise Murray**

****

**91\. Ellie Bamber**

****

**92\. Tess Holliday**

****

**93\. Zena Grey**

****

**94\. Scarlett Pomers**

****

**95\. Alyssa Sutherland 🐭**

****German Celtic** **

****

**96\. Madisen Beaty**

****

**97\. Michelle DeFraites**

****

**98\. Erin Chambers**

****

**99\. Felicia Day 🐭**

****

**100\. Alyssa Campanella**

****


	11. Red Hair - 101 - 200

**101\. Allison Scagliotti 🐗**

**English, German, Irish, Italian**

****

**102\. Alicia Witt 🐗**

****English, French Canadian, Irish, Italian, Polish** **

****

**103\. Alexia Fast 🐗**

****

**104\. Alexina Graham 🐗**

****

**105\. Larsen Thompson 🐗**

****English, Irish, Norwegian, Scottish** **

****

**106\. April Bowlby 🐗**

****

**107\. Brittany Snow 🐗**

****English, Italian, Scottish, Swiss German** **

****

**108\. Florence Welch 🐗**

****Ashkenazi Jewish, English, Irish, Lithuanian, Northern Irish, Scottish** **

****

**109\. Sojin Park 🐗**

****Korean** **

****

**110\. Ahyoung Kim 🐗**

****Korean** **

****

**111\. Minha Park 🐗**

****Korean** **

****

**112\. Hyosung Jun 🐗**

****Korean** **

****

**113\. Bom Park 🐗**

****Korean** **

****

**114\. Annalise Basso 🐗**

****English, German, Irish, Italian** **

****

**115\. Dakota Blue Richards 🐗**

****English, German** **

****

**116\. Lauren Ambrose**

****

**117\. Jennifer Stone**

****

**118\. Laura Spencer**

****

**119\. Catherine Tate**

****

**120\. Jade Thompson**

**121\. Lindsay Lohan**

****

**122.**


	12. Pink Hair - 1 - 100

**1\. Charlotte Free**

****

**2\. Madeline Rae Mason**

****

**3\. Chrissy Costanza**

****

**4\. Jessie Paege**

****

**5\. Perrie Edwards**

****

**6\. Katy Perry**

****

**7\. Nyane Lebajoa**

****

**8\. Avril Lavigne**

****

**9\. Nicki Minaj**

****

**10\. Taeyeon**

****

**11\. Hayley Williams**

****

**12\. Gwen Stefani**

****

**13\. Iggy Azalea**

****

**14\. Nicole Richie**

****

**15\. Lily Allen**

****

**16\. Lily Collins**

****

**17\. Lady Gaga**

****

**18\. Fernanda Ly**

****

**19\. Kesha**

****

**20\. Nikita Dragun**

**21\. Dascha Polanco**

****

**22\. Vanessa Morgan 🐂**

****

**23\. Hyejeong Shin 🐂**

****

**24\. Asami Zdrenka 🐂**

****

**25\. Jesy Nelson 🐂**

****

**26\. Emma Mackey 🐂**

****

**27\. Nicole Eevee Davis 🐂**

****

**28\. Margot Robbie 🐂**

****

**29\. Alexa Bliss 🐂**

****

**30\. Tana Mongeau 🐂**

****

**31\. Sky Ferreira 🐂**

****

**32\. Anne Winters 🐂**

****

**33\. Amanda Arcuri 🐂**

****

**34\. Halsey**

****

**35\. Bella Thorne**

****

**36\. Blac Chyna**

****

**37\. Liz Harlan**

****

**38\. Irene Kim**

****

**39\. Demi Lovato**

****

**40\. Didi Conn**

****


	13. Blue Hair - 1 - 100

**1\. Lady Gaga**

****

**2\. Nicki Minaj**

****

**3\. Demi Lovato**

****

**4\. Gwen Stefani**

****

**5\. Katy Perry**

****

**6\. Jade Thirlwall**

****

**7\. Kate Winslet**

****

**8\. Cher Lloyd**

****

**9\. Cardi B**

****

**10\. Halsey**

****

**11\. Hilary Duff**

****

**12\. Bella Thorne**

****

**13\. Billie** **Eilish 🐹**

****

**14\. Kesha**

****

**15\. Madeline Rae Mason**

****


	14. Purple Hair - 1 - 100

**1\. Madeline Rae Mason**

****

**2\. Ariela Barer 🐰**

****

**3\. Katy Perry**

****

**4\. Demi Lovato**

****

**5\. Kelly Osbourne**

****

**7\. Olivia O'Brien**

****

**8\. Nicole Richie**

****

**9\. Sasha Banks**

****


	15. 🥰

**1\. Tyler Posey**

****

**2\. Johnny Depp**

****

**3\. Eddie Redmayne**

****

**4\. Gavin Leatherwood**

****

**5\. Idris Elba**

****

**6\. Miles Brown**

****

**7\. Sebastian Stan**

****

**8\. Chadwick Boseman**

****

**9\. Ezra Miller**

****

**10\. Daniel Sharman**

****

**11\. Logan Lerman**

****

**12\. Steven Yeun**

****

**13\. Diego Boneta**

****

**14\. Cole Sprouse**

****

**15\. Keith Powers**

****

**16\. Aj Saudin**

****

**17\. Adam Devine**

****

**18.**


End file.
